Cuando te vas
by Koko7180
Summary: Songfic de Avril Lavigne. Tristeza. Pesar. Alivio. Despedida. Amor. Todo ello junto en este fic. Terminado. R&R.


When you´re gone

**When you´re gone**

¡Hola! ¿Que tal os va? Yo vuelvo con otro songfic para añadir a la cuenta. Este toma forma con la canción de Avril Lavigne, "When you´re gone". No puedo deciros en el momento exacto en el que se ambienta, pero tened en cuenta que toma forma después de eclipse, más o menos… espero no liaros, cualquier cosa me decís, ok?

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se mantuvo despierta en la cama cavilando durante varios minutos hasta que recordó que Charlie se había ido a pescar con Billy y que tendría todo el día libre. Pero algo no estaba bien. Se encontraba sola en su habitación.

_Bella POV_

Es raro que Edward, sabiendo que Charlie se marcharía pronto, no se encontrase a mi lado. Quizá había sucedido algo importante que requería de su presencia en la mansión Cullen.

No sabría definirlo con palabras, pero albergaba un extraño sentimiento de angustia y confusión. Nada había ocurrido durante estas semanas, y sin embargo, saberme en paz y tranquilidad no restaba que mantuviera la constante sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder.

_Fin Bella POV_

Se levanto y se dispuso a coger el neceser y la ropa limpia para dirigirse al baño. Mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, esta se encontraba inmersa en sus cavilaciones…

_Bella POV_

Ya falta menos. Menos para convertirme en Bella Cullen. Menos para que mi transformación. Menos para alejarme por y para siempre de mi familia, de mis amigos, de Jake…

No he vuelto a saber de él, aunque me preocupa bastante. Lo último que se supo de él fue que había decidido tomarse unas "vacaciones por tiempo indefinido" y que quería alejarse. Por mí.

Me odiaba a mi misma por dejar que él tuviera que sufrir de esa manera. Aunque, siendo sincera, él y yo sabíamos que mi elección estaba tomada de antemano.

Había elegido amar a mi dulce vampiro por toda la eternidad y no había forma capaz de echarme atrás en mi decisión.

Cuando terminé de asearme, salí del cuarto de baño y rápidamente me enfundé en unos jeans desgastados y una blusa azul cielo- cortesía de Alice-, pues en este día de inactividad iba a mantenerme lo más cómoda posible, a lo que me llevaba otra vez a la pregunta de mi desaparecido novio...

De pronto, un suave golpeteo me anunció la inesperada visita de alguien, y cuando me dispuse a saludar después de abrir la puerta me quede helada...

Edward se encontraba mirándome fijamente desde la entrada pero sus ojos estaban envueltos en un matiz negro que me hacía sentir escalofríos. Nunca me había sucedido tal reacción, y además de eso, la sensación de malestar se acrecentaba a cada momento.

Me incliné para rozar sus perfectos labios con los míos cuando, de pronto, el giró su perfecto rostro, por lo que acabé besándole la mejilla.

Me quedé de piedra. Edward **nunca **había girado la cara ante un beso. Algo pasaba. Algo malo.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar- me dijo.

Oh, no. Algo malo pasaba. Ese tono me advertía de que, o bien algo malo iba a suceder, o seguramente debía de tener relación conmigo y mi futuro…

- No puedo seguir con esta mentira. Ya no.

No podía entender. ¿De qué mentira me hablaba? ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Todo esto tuvo respuesta momentos después…

- He estado pensando mucho sobre nuestra relación, y me he dado cuenta de que yo... realmente no te amo. Solo fue una prueba para convencerme de que soy capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo que se me ponga por delante. Realmente estaba convencido de que podía lograrlo, pero sinceramente no me gustas, solo estaba contigo porque resultabas apetitosa para mí, porque no quería que ningún otro vampiro o licántropo se te acercase.

No podía ser, definitivamente esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

- Entonces- logré murmuran con un débil hilo de voz- todos los beso y las promesas...

- No han significado nada para mí. Nunca.

Esto no podía ser posible. Deje de concentrarme en sus palabras y no noté nada más hasta que oí una última frase suya que se me quedaría grabada durante mucho tiempo...

- Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo realmente. Ahora debo irme. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver.

Y desapareció.

No se como pude cerrar la puerta, solo se que me derrumbé y me apoyé en ella, surcando en mi cara un torrente de lágrimas que lograban acrecentar mi debilidad y tristeza cada vez más.

_**A**__**lways needed time on my own  
I never thought I´d need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I´m alone  
And **__**the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

**Siempre necesité tiempo para mi  
nunca pensé que te necesitaría cuando llorara  
y los días se sienten como años cuando estoy sola  
y el lado de la cama donde te echas  
esta arreglada**

Solo podía pensar que el amor de mi vida, de mi existencia, se había burlado de mi y me había confesado que yo solo fui un juego y un objeto para él, para lograr so objetivo.

No había sentimiento ni expresión capaz de demostrar cómo me sentía en esos momentos. Tal ansiedad, tristeza, debilidad, angustia y desazón se acrecentaban en mi interior y amenazaban con llevarme a la locura, pues era tal la sensación de desolación que n era consciente de nada de lo que hacía.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

When you´re gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you´re gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you´re gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

**Cuando te alejas  
cuento los pasos que das  
¿Ves cuánto te necesito en este momento?**

Cuando no estas  
las piezas de mi corazón te extrañan  
cuando no estas  
el rostro que vine a ver también está ausente  
Cuando no estas  
todas las palabras que necesito siempre me llevan a través del día  
y lo hacen OK  
te extraño  


No se cómo pude llegar hasta mi habitación viendo a través del velo de lágrimas que surcaba mi rostro. Me tiré a la cama y me dispuse en la típica posición fetal. Mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a las ponzoñosas palabras de Edward.

_**I´ve never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

**  
Nunca antes me sentí de esta manera  
Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti  
y la ropa que dejaste se quedaron en el suelo  
y tienen tu olor, amo las cosas que haces  
**

Tenía que haberlo sabido. De ninguna manera un vampiro perfecto se hubiera enamorado de una patética humana torpe, fea y tonta. Debí de haberme dado cuenta mucho antes. Pero ahora no había nada que hacer. Ya todo había pasado, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza cuan agujas envenenadas de la más profunda traición. Aún así no dejaba de reprocharme lo evidente... sabía que aún me hubiera hecho miles de veces esto, yo lo seguiría amando hasta el fin de mis días, pues ya la boda y la transformación se me antojaban lejanas e imposibles.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

When you´re gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you´re gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you´re gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

**  
Cuando te alejas  
cuento los pasos que das  
¿Ves cuánto te necesito en este momento?**

Cuando no estas  
las piezas de mi corazón te extrañan  
cuando no estas  
el rostro que vine a ver también está ausente  
Cuando no estas  
las palabras que necesito escuchar siempre me llevan a través del día  
y lo hacen OK  
te extraño  


No me quedaba otra. No podría vivir con este sufrimiento por mucho. No dejaba de repetirme a mí misma que ya mi vida sin él no tenía sentido, que todo se me antojaba como una profunda oscuridad, como un abismo insondable, como un vacío perpetuo.

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I´d do, I´d give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

**  
Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro  
aquí para siempre  
Se que lo somos Si**

Todo lo que siempre quise es que sepas  
que todo lo que hago es dar mi corazón y alma  
casi no puedo respirar, necesito sentirte aquí conmigo Si  
_**  
**_

Me fui hacía mi camioneta y la puse en marcha. Realmente no sabía adonde quería ir, tan solo me repetía que quería alejarme de todo lo que conocía.

_**When you´re gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you´re gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
**_

**  
Cuando no estás  
las piezas de mi corazón te extrañan  
cuando no estas  
el rostro que vine a ver también está ausente  
**

Mientras recorría la carretera, veía los árboles pasar, y de pronto encontré una respuesta a mis silenciosas plegarias... no me importaba nada ni nadie, tan solo quería dejar de sufrir...

_**When you´re gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

**  
Cuando no estas  
las palabras que necesito escuchar siempre me llevarán a través del día  
y lo harán OK  
te extraño**

Viré el volante y me dirigí frente a un árbol... mi final sería este, en el cual dejaría para siempre de sentir y de sufrir...

Ya veía que el árbol se acercaba por momentos cuando de pronto todo se volvió oscuro...

- Bella, despierta...

Imposible, inconcebible...

- Bella, cariño, abre los ojos, despierta...

Sencillamente absurdo...

La oscuridad se disipó de golpe y fui consciente del lugar en el que estaba. Unos fríos brazos se enroscaban en torno a mí y yo solo pude responder...

- Esto es un sueño...

- Pesadilla, eso era hasta hace un momento. Hoy has estado tremendamente dormilona. ¿Qué es lo que has soñado?- me preguntó.

- ¿Eres real?- ignoré su pregunta y le volví a cuestionar.

- Bueno, soy tan real como esto.

Y aprisionó con sus suaves labios los míos, en un gesto que pude interpretar como que él aún me seguía amando, y yo esperaba que ese amor durara para siempre.

**THE END**

Hola de nuevo. De vuelta con otro songfic jeje. Este va dedicado a dos personas mu especiales: a mi amiga Oihane, que ya tiene una copia, y a una amiga reciente, **Yuliss, por ayudarme y abrirse a mi. Gracias a las dos. Os quiero.**

**Comentarios, quejas, de todo... un review siempre es bienvenido. Acepto sugerencias de canciones...pero todo a su tiempo...**

**Adios!**

**Tamara**


End file.
